Ghost
18G - Ghost Requirements: CW3 (25,000 EXP in Warrant Officer) Ghosts were newly introduced into the US military upon the field application of meta-flex, rendering personnel and equipment invisible. Ghosts are highly-rounded type of SOF used for long range surveilance and reconnaissance in extremely hostile territory and ambushing unsuspecting adversaries. 'Introduction' Ghosts are used for both recon and DPS roles, both in single-target and crowd control/utility. Novice level ghosts generally begin with more single-target DPS playstyles, eventually growing into recon. It is recommended to play the cavalry scout during the earlier warrant officer ranks to prepare the player for when they reach CW3 and begin ghost play, so they can fulfil the much more important recon aspect of this class. Abilities '''-Ghost Skills' Ghost skills are the core abilities of the Ghost. No matter what else you decide to play your Ghost as, your primary goal will almost certainly be recon. Ghost skills provide increasingly useful recon tools as well as improvements to the Ghost's cloaking system. Level 1: Unlocks Binoculars and Motion Sensor, cloaks in 7 seconds Motion sensors cost 40 energy and last for 5 minutes, with a 5 minute cooldown. Careful observation and communication with the cavalry scout are required for optimal sensor placement, the goal of which is to provide a heads up for the majority of the team, and advanced warning to the fire support specialist and javelin gunners so that they can eliminate large groups of threats prior to their reaching the team. Level 2: Unlocks Flare Gun and Field Camera, cloaks in 6 seconds The flare gun is probably the Ghost's most important ability. When scanning the surroundings, the Ghost will often see an area where potentially dangerous targets are approaching the team, but from an angle or through cover that obscures them until they are within striking distance. Using the flare gun illuminates these targets and allows the team to dispatch these enemies before they can attack the team directly. Level 3: Unlocks Light Filter and Laser Designator, cloaks in 5 seconds The light filter is fairly straightforward, allowing the Ghost to detect invisible targets within their visual field. Level 4: Unlocks ISR (Intelligence, Surveilance, and Reconaissance), cloaks in 4 seconds Passive ability which provides a chance to ping each PMC target on the map every 15 seconds and reveals the map's terrain (not vision though). Level 5: Unlocks Ion Cannon, cloaks in 3 seconds Costing 150 energy, the ion cannon can be fired after a 5 second calldown delay to deal 12000 damage over 5 seconds. The ion cannon is a unit that can be moved to follow a target after it has been called down. '-Marksmanship' main page here This is probably the most common ability to see maxed on a Ghost, as it provides excellent range to the weapon when maxed (22) and excellent criticals on armored targets when used in conjunction with disruptor rounds. '-Plasma Grenade (PG) Plasma grenades are primarily used for large scale crowd control in outbreak modes and are chosen by some to quickly kill PMC troops instead of marksmanship. Plasma grenades provide an initial explosive damage followed by a burning effect in the area which lingers for 8 seconds. Each level provides more initial damage and more damage over time from the burn. Plasma grenades do not cause the concussive effect that conventional explosives do, and a player's vision will not spin if they are used in close proximity to oneself or an ally. Level 1: Initial Damage 500, Burn Damage 200, Energy Cost 85, Cooldown 35 sec Level 2: Initial Damage 600, Burn Damage 400, Energy Cost 80, Cooldown 30 sec Level 3: Initial Damage 750, Burn Damage 600, Energy Cost 75, Cooldown 25 sec Level 4: Initial Damage 900, Burn Damage 800, Energy Cost 70, Cooldown 20 sec -Combat Enhancements' Combat Enhancements introduce the ghost with specialized ammunition used in the Additional Actions(Z) subsection. While a special ammo has been activated, each attack performed will use a small quantity of your energy and give each attack a unique feature. The skillset ends with the passive ability: Fitness. Level 1: Unlocks Disruptor Rounds Disruptor rounds are an anti-armor configuration. Your attacks will deal bonus damage to armored, and decrease target's armor by 8 (different weapons scale their damage reduction per enemy armor differently, with larger weapons being less effected) and attack speed by 35%. Utilize this round while attacking more armored units, including most tier 2 and tier 1 enemies. Any nearby squadmates firing on the target at the same time as you will deal extra damage. Also note that disruptor rounds slightly increase the AoE damage of your attacks, so using them on groups of enemies when no other ammunition modifiers have been unlocked may prove beneficial. Marksmanship skill will furthermore increase the damage to armored, and allow critical strikes to occur. These two factors will drastically increase your standalone combat effectiveness against lower-life armored enemies, such as the Hunter, or Glutton. Level 2: Unlocks Cryo Rounds Cryo rounds serve to impede enemy movement by freezing them. This ammunition modifier is best used in conjuction with an ally who is kiting an enemy that would normally be too fast to evade, or assisting wounded teammates escape their pursuants. The Cryo Round effect lasts longer than that of Disruptor Rounds, so they can be interchanged on the fly to provide both bonuses when attacking a target (typically 2:1 ratio disruptor:cryo). Level 3: Unlocks Incendiary Rounds {Not to be confused with the Automatic Rifleman's Incendiary Rounds} The Ghost's Incendiary plasma provides additional raw damage to the initial target with a higher AoE than other plasma. Incendiary rounds additionally deal 120 damage per second to the primary target. Incendiary Rounds last the longest of any variety of plasma rounds, and can be interchanged with both other types of ammo modifiers, or just with one other. With practice, all 3 ammunition types can be interchanged to fit different scenarios. Level 4: Enables Fitness Fitness is relatively straightforward, increasing movespeed by 0.1, max life by 40 and health regeneration to 0.5 per second. Because the Ghost does not have access to Self Aid, this is the only way to heal without calling a medic or using a healing item, and can further your survival with the Veteran SI active. 'Recommended Skill identifiers' *VT + QT / EN / TT *EN + LA / TT 'Recommended Equipment. *IPR (not available until Ch3)' *'Aim Assist (Not preferable over Automatic Riflemen, Squad Designated Marksman, or other DPS classes unless VT is active)' *'Energy Cells (Usually needed for the usage of Ion Cannon)' *'Quick Clot''' *Flares, both ground and guns 'Recommended Builds' DPS Ghost Marksmanship 1 > Combat Enhancements 3 > Ghost Skills 1 > Marksmanship 3 > Ghost Skills 3 Branch one: Chapter 3 Citius > Combat Enhancements 4 > Marksmanship 4 > Ghost Skills 5 Branch two: Chapter 3 Love > Ghost Skills 5 > Combat Enhancements 4 > Marksmanship 4 SIs: VT + EN / QT This is a DPS build. Constantly switch plasma types to destroy targeted hostile. Use disruptor rounds to destroy early gamed armor units quicker (Charger, Glutton, Cursed etc.). Cryo rounds can be used to slow enemies down to assist teamates kiting; which also contributes to eviscerating those pesky Hunters, which may spare a poor running soul being Hunted. Switch consecutively between these 2 plasma types to kill high-health hostiles. You can't hide from the Undead, but a good Ghost is hard to catch. Once you can start burning things at level 4, you will be able to kill enemies very quickly (incendiary=100 damage per second buff on primary target+additional damage) In contrast, Incendiary rounds will not deal as much constant damage to a specific target than disruptor will. To maximize damage, simply switch to incendiary rounds every 5 seconds of using a different round. VT is very useful in these techniques. The Disruptor Round's vs: armored damage bonus is greatly improved(also greatly improving you and your squad's effectiveness at stepping on darreus) along with incendiary rounds and splash damage improvement. Anti-PMC (Marksmanship 1) > Ghost Skills 5 > Marksmanship 4 > Combat Enhance 4 Your role in PMC mode is crucial, get your ghost skills quickly. Use binoculars to kill advancing PMC's and motion sensor for more recon. Category:Classes